1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A resin with a high mechanical strength has been used for an electrophotographic photoreceptor in recent years, and attempts have been made to elongate the life-span thereof.